star wars: the return of the Jedi episode I
by kristinalprime23
Summary: War has ravaged the galaxy and the equestrian and rebel alliances are on the brink of victory with equestria's newest weapon the executor class star destroyer, the alliance's are on step closer to achieving there ultimate goal, to bring peace to the galaxy. and there allies also have a super weapon capable of destroying an entire fleet. find out in STAR WARS: the return of the jedi


a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

 _ **starwars**_

war has ravaged the entire galaxy and the empire is working on there secret weapon called the second death star. but little do they know that both the equestrian and rebel alliances have there own hidden weapon which is now on its way to sullust.

can these heroes of the rebellion win the galactic civil war?

(on board the ponyville)

"soon we will stop the empire right where it hurts." said celestia the leader of the equestrian alliance. "with our advancements of technology we have our own fleet of star destroyers and executor star destroyers as well as several tie intercepters, bombers , fighters and defenders."

"twilight" said luna the admerial of the ponyville. "where is the rest of the fleet?"

"over sullust, Luna" she replied. "They are preparing for a massive assault on the empires new death star, we had better get to sullust immidiatly." she advised.

"indeed, helmsman?" luna said sharply.

"yes ma'am?" answered the helmsman.

"set course for sullust and then join our allies in this massive undertaking for the empire has made a crucial mistake now is the time to attack." she said.

"yes mam" he answered and set the hyperdrive to head for sullust.

meanwhile over sullust admiral ackbar had just received word that several equestrian star destroyers and five massive executor class star destroyers where on there way to there location.

"as soon as those ships are here fill them in on the plan and then proceed with the countdown to endor." he said to his assistant.

"yes sir" said the assistant.

soon the equestrian fleet arrived.

"sir padawan twilight sparkle is onboard the capital ship the PonyVille." said the assistant.

"good have you filled them in?" Ackbar asked.

"yes sir I have sir" came the reply.

"good proceed with the countdown." he stated.

on board the millenum falcon lando calrission was aboard the ship as gold leader.

"gold leader to all wings check in" he said.

"red leader checking in"

"blue leader checking in"

"green leader checking in"

"gray leader checking in"

"black leader checking in"

"white leader checking in"

"silver leader standing by"

"admiral all ships accounted for" said calrission.

"good prepare to jump to hyper-space on my mark." said the admiral.

" relax my friend is down there, don't worry han will get that shield down, or this will be the shortest offenceive of all time." he said to his companion.

(over endor)

"welcome skywalker I have been expecting you" emperor palpatine said with a sinister laugh.

"now you shall join us or die" said the emperor with a chuckle.

"i shall never join you." said Luke." you will lose because your not the only ones with star destroyers of the executor class."

darth Vader was surprised, "what do you mean Luke?" he asked the young man.

"take a look out there" Luke said then used the force to give the signal to the Ponyville to attack.

(on board the PONYVILLE)

"there's the signal" said twilight to her squadron. "come my friends, ATTACK- ATTACK- ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she and her squad of arc 170's and tie defenders and bombers flew in to attack position, twilight then radioed the admiral of the super star destroyer the Poniville. "silver leader to pony-1" she said. " move into attack position and divert all power to front deflector shields, repeat, divert all power to front deflector shields." she then fired at the enemy tie's and her squad was on her tail.

"all craft lock s-foils into attack position and excellerate to attack speed." she commanded, then she looked at her screen with surprise." we gotta get something from that thing" she said then heard lando in the back ground," what do you mean silver leader your not getting any readings?"

"how can we not get any readings if they knew that we were coming?" that's when twilight made the call.

"ALL craft break off the attack repeat break off the attack, the shield is still up." she said.

"you sure? I'm not getting any readings?" said wedge.

"yes ALL CRAFT PULL UP" she shouted.

"sir several enemy star destroyers are moving in on our position at .3" said ackbar's assistant.

"ITS A TRAP" said the admiral.

" what are those star destroyers waiting for?" asked rainbow dash as she was standing on board the super star destroyer canterlot.

"you don't know?" said the captain, "their here to prevent us from escaping."

rainbow dash sighed then she com-linked twilight.

"silver leader this is canterlot one, permission to bring in our secret weapon?" she asked her friend.

"permission granted" came twilight's reply.

" thanks twilight I now owe you one." dash said as she then looked and general spitfire. "general get on the horn with our ally to bring it in!" she said.

"yes admiral" said spitfire.

"rodger-rodger" said a b1 class battle droid.

"move into attack position" said the unknown figure.

"yes sir" said a clone trooper.

"all personal prepare to fire on the star destroyer the crusher" said the man in the mask with a hood over said mask.

"beginning primary ignition sequence" said the firing officer.

"star destroyer in range" said the second officer.

"fire" said the man.

(WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH) and a huge blue blast came out of no where and struck the crusher right in the reactor and it explodes into a thousand pieces.

darth sidious and Darth Vader where stunned, they didn't know that the rebellion had a weapon capable to destroy things.

"where did that blast come from" asked Darth Vader in confusion.

"that blast came from an unknown weapon Lord Vader" answered the stormtrooper who had just come in.

"s-sir's s-something just dropped out of hyperspace and it's massive and very different then our death star." the officer said in panic.

"get ahold of yourself man now tell me and the emperor what you saw?" Darth Vader said with annoyance.

"take a look for your selves." the officer replied before passing out.

out in the ensuing chaos a huge planet like weapon appeared out of hyperspace.

(on board unicron)

"excellent shot Maxwell" said the unknown figure.

"thank you my lord." Maxwell said with pride.

"remember to target the nearest enemy star destroyer when it is in range" the figure stated.

"yes sir, Rodger that sir, Rodger- Rodger" said a varitity of troops.

"good it is time to bring the empire to its knees and bring its end." said the figure.

"LONG LIVE THE NEW REPUBLIC" said his troops.

"this day shall MARK THE END OF THE EMPIRE AND THE GALAXY SHALL REJOICE AS WE SHALL COMMEMERATE THIS DAY AS THE LAST DAY OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE." said the figure.

"(Oo-rah)" shouted multiple voices.

"FIRE" shouted the figure.

and unicron the ultimate weapon for the rebel alliance charged its primary weapon and fired on the second capital ship of the galactic empire.


End file.
